The present invention relates generally to the caulking method of sealing and securing various construction joints or seams, and in particular, to heating and storing a commonly used tube of sealing caulk. More particularly, this invention relates to raising the temperature, and thereby lowering the viscosity of commonly used construction caulk such that the caulk can be more easily applied and provide the strongest adhesion possible.
Standard sealing caulk is a malleable chemical compound that is generally contained in, and dispensed from, an airtight container or tube. To facilitate the controlled dispensing of the caulking material, this tube is generally used in conjunction with a caulking gun. The caulking gun is used to house the tube and incrementally push the caulk through a small aperture in one end of the tube by pushing a retaining plate on the opposite end of the tube into, and through, the tube. These caulking guns exist in a variety of formats, all of which are operated manually or with the assistance of a powered pushing device.
While caulk has numerous uses, including hobbies and repair applications, it is used primarily in the construction of homes, buildings, and a variety of marine vehicles. Within homes and buildings, caulk is used most often to seal abutting sections of window and door frames within interior and exterior walls. Caulk is also used extensively throughout the construction of bathrooms to seal joining surfaces around sinks and counter tops, walls, showers, floors, as well as toilets.
For all of these uses, caulk is generally placed within the interior angle of two or more joining surfaces. For example, with the above bathroom uses, caulk is generally placed at the base of the shower section where it intersects the floor. The function of caulk in this, and the majority of caulking applications, is to seal moisture out of the caulked joint and prohibit leakage of water through the area and prevent mildew growth resulting from trapped moisture.
There are many varieties of caulks, each comprising a different chemical compound which is designed to provide specific colors, ultra violet ray resistance, mildew resistance, and hardening characteristics. When caulk is initially dispensed from a tube or other container, it is soft and easily spread by hand pressure. However, after a specified period of time exposed to air, (generally 6-24 hours) the caulk hardens to a rubbery or harder consistency.
In this way, caulk functions as a glue or filler between the two surfaces it is applied to. Because of this, the viscosity of the caulk when applied is important to the resulting strength of the seal once the caulk hardens. This is because the surface of all materials are, to varying degrees, porous. A porous surface, even microscopic, is better adhered to by a more viscous substance because it is more able to enter the small crevasses that make up the surface of the material. In the case of a wood surface, these crevasses are the grains across the surface of the wood. Once the caulk hardens, this infiltration into the surface provides a more watertight and stronger seal that is more resilient to wear, as well as the expanding and contracting caused by interior and exterior temperature changes.
While the ductility of the chemical composition of most caulks allows them to be applied at room temperature, the present invention provides a way to obtain the benefits of decreasing the viscosity of a caulk before it is applied. The present invention does this by heating the caulk and its containing tube to a controlled temperature (generally 85 to 95 degrees Fahrenheit). In addition, the present invention provides a means to maintain caulk at room temperature, or higher, for construction projects that occur in the winter. In this way, a worker using caulk within a variety of needs can increase the effectiveness and strength of the seal that caulk provides.